Glass breaking audio detection has been implemented using energy detection techniques where the energy pattern is monitored over time. A typical glass breaking signal will consist of an impulse plus an exponentially decreasing tail. Prior art glass breaking detection systems range from simple acoustic energy detectors to frequency counters, to more sophisticated spectral analysis algorithms, however these systems generally suffer from a significant number of false positives.
What is desired, and not provided by the prior art, is a glass breakage detection system which reduces the number of false positives while increasing the probability of detecting breakage of glass.